


chicken soup

by gaiarcane



Series: the mundanity of domesticity [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, Illnesses, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Other, Sick Character, Sickfic, levihan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 23:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20433980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaiarcane/pseuds/gaiarcane
Summary: “Hanji, I’m going to die.”





	chicken soup

**Author's Note:**

> hiii!! 
> 
> im taking prompts atm!! if you’d like me to write something, hmu in the comments!!! <3

It was one of those rare evenings that Hanji treasured.

Silent, calm and lonely.

Hanji was peacefully sitting in their lab, reading a book about hydrothermal metamorphism as they rocked back and forth in their chair, using their feet on the desk to push themselves. Erwin, a couple of their soldiers and other notable names such as Levi, Nanaba and Mike had left four hours ago for a short scouting mission, and Hanji had been ordered not to go with them. Their assistant, Moblit, had told the commander of the survey corps that Hanji had gotten injured while experimenting with their new test subjects, Sawney and Bean. Though it was just a scratch, Erwin had thought the punishment would serve as food for thought for Hanji, who would perhaps take care of themselves better when they were conducting their experiments.

Of course, Hanji did not think about that.

The squad leader was taking their punishment well. They had had the time to shower (something a certain midget would be very pleased to know), to clean their lab a bit (the aforementioned midget would scoff and say it’s still _dirty as hell_) and had already read a book about the discontinuities of the planet.

Hanji was about to learn what was the difference between a blueschist facies and a greenschist facies when the door opened, and a familiar head with neat blonde hair appeared.

“Back already?” Hanji asked when Erwin did not move, staying near the door frame with no intent on coming inside.

“Yes, it went well, as expected.” Erwin replied in his usual serious tone. “Hanji, can you come with me for a moment?”

Hanji groaned. “It better be important. I was enjoying a very good book.”

“It’s about Levi.”

This statement shut down Hanji’s thoughts about how they would make Erwin pay for interrupting their reading time.

“What about him?” Hanji wondered, following Erwin as he walked out of the building, towards the canteen where Levi apparently was.

Erwin explained that the mission was a simple one, yet Levi had been _off_ all along. The commander stated that he had been slower than usual, less responsive and Erwin even said that he saw Levi wince in pain when he used his 3D maneuver gear to climb a tree. Now, he was in the canteen after Erwin ordered him to eat a bit (which was a subterfuge to get Hanji to check up on him, Hanji learned), and the two veterans were currently heading that way.

Hanji had not seen Levi today, since he had been busy all day but when they finally saw him, they blinked a couple of times.

Humanity’s best looked awful.

To Hanji, at least.

After being around the midget for so long, Hanji had learned to know a bit about him. What he was like in the morning, in the evening, how he liked his tea to be brewed, how long he took in the shower… to Hanji, it was like conducting an experiment. And Hanji was always well-informed about their experiments.

“You let him go out on a mission in this state?” Hanji said out loud, and Erwin looked at them, then at Levi. Hanji continued. “Should have sent him to me this morning, I would have told you immediately what’s wrong.”

Erwin frowned, because though he had noticed, of course, that something was off about Levi, he couldn’t figure out what.

Hanji, of course, knew.

“So, what’s wrong?”

“He’s sick. And he’s very good at pretending that he’s not.” Hanji added because though Erwin was caring towards his subordinates, the difference between how Levi usually acted and how Levi currently acted was barely noticeable, since Levi tried so hard to seem invincible all the time.

But Hanji could not be fooled.

Walking towards the table where Levi was, Hanji plopped down next to him, stealing a piece of meat from Levi’s barely-touched plate. When Levi didn’t react, Hanji spoke.

“Hey short stuff. How’s your bowels?” Hanji said loudly, hoping to cheer up the _little_ man a bit with one of their usual shitty jokes.

“Shut the fuck up.” was Levi’s blunt response.

“Levi, that’s not how-”

“Ah, sorry.” Hanji muttered, interrupting Erwin. “Let me check up on you.”

Levi, surprisingly, didn’t send Hanji flying with a kick for touching his forehead. Perhaps he could still smell the body wash he had given Hanji on their hand and decided _hey, I’ll let it slide this time. _

“Damn, you’re hot.” Hanji joked. “Literally. You’re burning up.”

“m’fine.” Levi shrugged it off, pushing Hanji’s hand away from his forehead.

“You’re not.” Nanaba said, appearing from nowhere. “He failed to kill a titan.”

If Hanji had cat ears, they would perk up at the mention of titans. “There were titans? Why couldn’t I come?”

“It wasn’t planned. One was sleeping behind an abandoned castle and we didn’t see it.” Erwin informed them. “Besides, you were grounded.”

Hanji pouted, but quickly resumed the conversation. “Levi, didn’t you visit the orphanage nearby, a few days ago?”

Levi, though he was a little paler than usual, blushed as he lowered his gaze.

_How did the shitty four eyes know? _

Of course, Hanji had been aware that humanity’s strongest soldier regularly visited the orphanage near the headquarters. Levi, when they weren’t on mission, left for a couple of hours without telling anyone and returned before the afternoon was over, usually claiming he went out to grab some tea but didn’t find any.

Hanji was not dupe.

They knew that when Levi wanted to find some tea, he found it.

“What if I did?” Levi retorted, crossing his arms against his chest.

Hanji chuckled at Levi’s grumpy face. “Did one of the kids sneeze on you?”

Levi looked up, trying to remember if it happened. The little one with blonde hair and eyes as blue as the ocean had indeed sneezed on him, claiming it was an allergy, but Levi now knew that it was _not_ an allergy.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Levi said when Hanji grinned, noticing they were right.

“If I’m correct, it’s the flu.” Hanji stated, putting their hands on Levi’s shoulders. “Which means you should not be moving at all, let alone go on another mission. Come with me. I’ll be nicer than the nurse in the infirmary who always tries to make unnecessary conversation with you.”

Erwin frowned at the nickname. “She’s absent for the week.”

“Even better!” Hanji replied, bending down to smile at Levi. “Now you’re definitely stuck with me.”

Levi attempted to push them away, in vain. Hanji was like a leech.

“I can take care of myself.” Levi said once they arrived in his room, having escaped Nanaba’s taunts and Erwin’s lectures. “Besides, if you stay with me, you’ll get sick too.”

“Says the man who hid the fact that he was ill from his co-workers.” Hanji spat back playfully, and Levi sat on his bed with a sigh that lasted longer than he had expected.

Sitting on his too-soft bed felt like heaven.

The truth was that he sort of regretted accepting to go on a mission when he knew he was sick. Now Levi was rarely ill, and he could barely recall being this ill even once in his life. He had thought he could handle it alone, but having Hanji around was sort of… relieving. Hanji was mad, would most likely try to convince him to capture a titan when he’d feel better, but at least it was _them_ and not some stranger.

“Wait before you fall asleep.” Hanji muttered, suddenly standing in front of him. “You have to drink a bit.”

In the span of two seconds, they had appeared near him, towering over him as he struggled to keep his eyes open. Swiftly, Hanji unbuckled Levi’s 3DMG, took it off entirely and began unbuttoning his shirt.

Now that they were alone, and that Levi was back in his room, Hanji realized how exhausting the mission must have been for him. Now, in the intimacy of the room they shared, sometimes, Levi allowed himself to be himself, and he was _truly_ exhausted. He was barely able to stay awake, and didn’t even protest when Hanji moved to remove his shirt, softly pushing the fabric away from him, and released a sigh when his skin was finally free of all those layers, exposed to the coldness of the air.

_Illness truly made all human beings vulnerable_, Hanji thought.

But Hanji chose not to profit from that vulnerability.

“I’ll take your pants off now.” Hanji muttered, leaning over him as he leaned back against the bed, attempting to hide the light from his eyes.

_A headache_, Hanji guessed.

“So thoughtful of you to warn me, four-eyes.” Levi joked.

At least he was still himself. Hanji struggled with his pants, then looked around for something, _anything_ that resembled sleepwear.

Then, it hit them that they had _never_ seen Levi in sleepwear.

“Do you have something like… pyjamas?” Hanji tried anyway, thinking that perhaps, somewhere, Levi had a pair of those. With cute little bunnies or something that would _completely_ fit him.

Levi sighed. “I haven’t slept in a bed in months.”

_Ah, yes. The goddamn idiot sleeps in a chair._

Talking about that, a couple of months ago, Hanji had stumbled upon a very rare sight.

_It was the middle of the night, Hanji was out for a midnight snack. Dodging the furniture in the pitch black room was a hassle, but after successfully getting to the food supplies, Hanji walked towards where the door was supposed to be. _

_Their hip hit something. Hard. _

_Hanji whined, but stopped themselves immediately when they heard a grunt and the ruffling of clothes near them, in a room where nobody was supposed to be. _

_And the grunt was familiar. _

“_Levi?” Hanji muttered, but actually, if it was Levi, they’d prefer him not to answer. _

_Because he’d kill them for disturbing him. _

_Thankfully, Levi didn’t wake up. Hanji, however, because of their morbid curiosity, used a lighter to illuminate the room a bit, and looked at Levi while he was alseep. _

_Weird, okay, Hanji thought. _

_But Levi was even weirder. _

_The captain, humanity’s best, was sleeping on a chair. His feet were up on the table, his arms were crossed against his chest which rose slowly, and his head was falling downward. He almost looked peaceful, and the usual wrinkle between his brows was almost gone. _

_Almost. _

_Hanji was having none of it. _

_Without a second thought, they bent down to lift the midget in the air, and carried him away from the uncomfortable chair he was sleeping on. _

_But before they could even escape the room, the small thing in their arms made a noise of discontentment. _

“_Hanji.” _

_Levi’s voice was groggy, full of sleep and terribly cute. _

_Hanji would die to see what he looked like, in their arms, barely woken up from his slumber. _

“_Hi.” Hanji chuckled. _

_Levi did not chuckle back. In fact, Hanji felt him (rather than saw him) tense up. _

“_What are you doing?” Levi asked, __and the squad leader thanked the darkness surrounding them because if they could see the captain’s face, they did not doubt that the idiom “if looks could kill, I’d be dead right now” would be true. _

_Hanji braced themselves and decided to be honest. “Y_ _ou seemed uncomfortable on that chair.” _

“_I was sleeping.” Levi retorted. _

“_Yeah.” Hanji blurted out. “But your back must have hurt.” _

_Hanji slowly realized that there was no valid reason for them to have carried Levi away from his makeshift bed. Any normal person would have ignored him, or would have put a blanket on him. Nobody would have attempted to carry the captain Levi, humanity’s strongest soldier, to his bed. _

_But of course, Hanji wasn’t anybody. _

“_I was perfectly fine.” Levi stated, but Hanji ignored him. _

“_You have to think about your back muscles, you know. It’s not correct for them or for you to rest in such a position and I can only imagine that it __will__ lead to back problems later, tomorrow or when you’re older but I don’t __think you should__-”_

“_Hanji.” Levi said, interrupting the squad leader’s passionate speech about back problems. Once he had grabbed Hanji’s attention, Levi spoke again. “Let me down.” _

_L_ _evi was still in Hanji’s arms as they spoke, that’s what Hanji realized all of a sudden. _

“_Oh, sorry.” they blurted out, and lowered themselves to help the midget reach the ground. Levi tsked, brushed the wrinkles and dust away from his shirt, and walked towards the exit, mumbling something that resembled a “good night” to Hanji before he left. _

_That night, Hanji _ _never got to see whether Levi went to sleep in his bed or in a chair in his room. _

“Right.” Hanji said after they remembered that famous night, and especially, how they recalled that Levi mostly slept in his uniform. “Wait for me.”

Levi, of course, didn’t move. Hanji took the opportunity to leave, went back to their room to grab something, and then went to the kitchen to heat something for the poor midget to eat. Ransacking every cabinet there was, the squad leader searched for anything that Levi might be able to consume, and tried hard to remember what they were fed when they were sick.

“Ah, this won’t do.” Hanji cursed to themselves as they stood in the middle of the kitchen. “He won’t eat any of this.”

Then, they spotted it.

A chicken soup.

_Perfect_, Hanji thought. _And if he won’t eat, I’ll hand-feed him myself. _

Walking back to his room with the chicken soup, a bowl of warm water and a water bottle. Hanji snorted as they saw that Levi had barely moved; instead of being on his back he was now on his side, blue eyes barely opened.

Without them even realizing it, Hanji’s hand found its way to Levi’s back, soothing the captain’s pain with a light tough, running up and down the captain’s scarred skin.

“You should have asked Erwin not to go.” Hanji muttered. “Look at you now, you poor thing.”

Levi, though he would usually have been pissed by the remark, said nothing back. With a sigh, he leaned into the touch, humming from time to time when Hanji’s hand ran over a particularly sore spot.

“Have your hands always been this warm?” he muttered, perhaps speaking to himself, perhaps to Hanji.

Hanji chuckled nonetheless.

What could be seen as a massage lasted for a couple of minutes, before Hanji told Levi to sit. Pulling out what they had brought from their own room, Hanji shook the item a bit, mindful of the fact that Levi hated wearing wrinkled clothes.

“What’s this?” Levi asked when Hanji showed him the cloth, which was a blue shirt slightly too short for Hanji who had gotten rid of it ages ago, but the perfect size for Levi.

Hanji grinned. “Your new sleepwear. I washed it, just so you know.”

Levi eyed the squad leader from head to toe, and surrendered. With a grunt and the help of his faithful nurse, he put the shirt on, and returned to lying down face first on the bed, too exhausted to try anything else but sleeping.

“Levi, come on.” Hanji begged. “You have to drink. Or else you’ll dehydrate.”

“It wouldn’t be a bad death.” Levi groaned, and Hanji chuckled.

“Yes it would. Now sit up, would you?”

Levi grunted, but complied anyway. Turning over, he propped himself against the pillows, and sighed in relief when Hanji helped him.

Hanji, on their side, took the time to assess what they were seeing.

Levi, in his room, wearing their shirt, looking incredibly sleepy and childish and adorable.

_One must invent a machine that can capture beautiful sights such as these. _

Finally, after some budging from Hanji, Levi drank. A lot. Hanji patted his shoulder as he did, encouraging him. Thankfully for our dear captain, the blush on his cheeks completely matched his ill state. Nobody would suspect he had a praise kink or anything of the sort. Nobody.

“Did you eat before you left for your mission?” Hanji wondered as they stirred a spoon in the chicken soup, blowing on it to cool it.

Levi sighed. “You know I don’t eat before missions.”

Ah, yes. It was a habit he had developed over time, after a particular mission that had left his throat burning and stomach churning.

_Hanji stormed inside the bathroom of the barracks, desperate for release. _

_Man, they really have to invent portable toilets, Hanji thought. _

_After they were done, they washed their hands in the sink and jumped when someone appeared at the speed of light and closed one of the toilet stalls behind them, not even leaving Hanji the time to see who it was. _

_Then, the gut-wrenching sound came. _

_Whoever it was, they were puking their stomach out. Hanji looked at the door, and noticed they were in the men’s bathrooms. It meant that the person was probably a man, or someone that needed to vomit so bad that they didn’t look where they were going. _

“_Are you alright?” Hanji asked after a couple of minutes, leaning against the door. _

_What a stupid question, they told themselves. Of course, he wasn’t alright. He just puked! Damn it Hanji, you have to work on those communication skills. _

_The toilet was flushed, the door was opened and a small man walked out, not even looking at Hanji before he disappeared from the bathroom._

“_Was that the new recruit, Levi?” Hanji wondered. _

_It must have been. No one in the survey corps was this short, they told themselves. _

_Getting the info on where was Levi’s room was simple: all Hanji had to do was to snoop in Erwin’s office and look at the right documents, especially the report about Levi and his two comrades. _

_His two comrades that had died today, Hanji remembered. _

_Then, prudence and compassion were a must. _

_Softly, they knocked on the door of Levi’s room, and still pushed the door open when Levi grunted something that was probably a “fuck off”. _

“_I’m just dropping this here.” Hanji announced as they put a small bottle on the table near the door. “I made it myself. It settles down the stomach and soothes pain. Take it twice a day and you should be fine real quick.” _

_Then, without adding anything else, because there was nothing left to say, Hanji left the room. _

_Since that day, Levi had learned not to eat before a mission in case anything like this happened again._

_But also because he never wanted to taste that awful medicine again. _

“I’d appreciate if you did, sometimes.” Hanji commented. “You have to take care of yourself.”

Levi tsked.

But he finished the chicken soup anyway, under Hanji’s meticulous stare.

Once he was done, they took the bowl away, and patted Levi’s forehead with a warm cloth.

“Why did you visit the orphanage, by the way?” Hanji wondered.

Levi closed his eyes, letting drops of warm water roll down his temples as Hanji moved the cloth. “I help them with stuff, sometimes.” he replied with a grunt.

Hanji imagined Levi surrounded by small kids who all wanted to try his maneuver gear, and smiled to themselves.

Then, melting down into the pillows, humanity’s best soldier whined like a three-year-old child about to make a tantrum.

“Hanji, I’m going to die.”

“No, you’re not.” Hanji replied. “It’s just the flu.”

“It’s too painful.” Levi muttered, rolling over. “I don’t remember it being so annoying.”

Hanji let their hand wander in Levi’s hair softly, pushing his fringe away from his face. “You’ve caught the flu before?”

“Once.” Levi answered sleepily. “I was so weak my mom thought I was going to die.”

The squad leader raised an eyebrow. “Your mom?”

Levi nodded. He then went to tell Hanji about that one time he caught an illness and his mom, too poor to afford medicine, had stayed up for four days straight until he got better. Despite the overwhelming sadness of this period of his life, Levi seemed nostalgic.

“I wish she was still there.” Levi said with a yawn. “Your chicken soup tasted awful.”

Hanji laughed. “Sorry, sorry. My mom likes to put a lot of salt in hers, so I only know how to make it like her.”

“Your mom makes you chicken soup?”

“When I’m sick, yes.” Hanji replied. “My dad refuses to be near me when I’m sick.”

Levi scoffed. “Your parents sound really nice.”

Hanji patted Levi’s shoulder. “I’ll introduce you to them, when you’ll feel better.”

“I’m impatient.” Levi whispered a couple of seconds before he fell asleep.

Hanji carefully took the empty bowl with them as they walked back towards the kitchen, not surprised to find an awake Erwin Smith in the middle of the room, waiting for his coffee to warm up.

“How is he?” Erwin asked as he poured himself a cup.

Hanji winked. “I’m handling it, don’t you worry.”

Yes, they were. Levi had accepted the medicine they had put inside the water they had given him, and he was now asleep. Everything was under control.

The squad leader walked back inside Levi’s room, their book on hydrothermal metamorphosis under their arm. Levi was peacefully sleeping, almost snoring, Hanji noticed, and they stopped themselves from touching the space between his brows, where a wrinkle was permanently there, a sign that he was _always_ frowning.

To Hanji, there was some sort of intimate vulnerability in the act of sleeping. After all, no one could defend themselves when they were asleep. Once you fall into Morpheus’ arms, you become a prey to the rest of the world, and that, for Hanji, was quite interesting to think about.

Think about Levi, for example. Would _he_ like being a prey for the rest of the world? Hanji doubted so. Given how often Levi slept in a bed, Hanji did not doubt he thought the same about this matter.

And yet, there he was, so incredibly vulnerable.

But Hanji would never dare using his vulnerability.

Because he trusted them and they trusted him.

Perhaps they would draw something ridiculous on his cheek, but nothing else.

The day after, Levi woke up much more energetic than before.

But he woke up alone.

Begrudgingly leaving his bed, Levi looked out of the window, satisfied to find the shitty four-eyes down there, picking up flowers.

In seconds, he had joined them downstairs, and scared them out of their thoughts.

“Dammit, Levi!” Hanji cursed. “Warn me next time you decide to appear out of nowhere.”

Levi chuckled. “Sorry.”

“You seem way better than yesterday,” Hanji pointed out, a hand on their hip. “My medicine worked.”

The captain scoffed. “Yeah, it did. And you’ve gotten better at it, it didn’t taste like shit this time.”

Hanji grinned, and Levi eyed them from head to toe. His gaze lingered on the bouquet of flowers in their hand, freshly picked up.

“What’s that for?” he wondered, pointing at the flowers.

“Ah, this?” Hanji asked. “It’s for my parents. It’s their birthday.”

Levi raised an eyebrow. “They were both born on the same day?”

“Quite rare, isn’t it?” Hanji retorted with a smirk. “My mom is older by two years, but still...”

Levi nodded, imagining how nice it would be to visit his mother an afternoon, have a cup of tea and a chat about _the good old days_.

“Wanna come with me?” Hanji blurted out, and Levi was so surprised that he did not manage to form _words_.

Nevertheless, Hanji grabbed his hand and dragged him through the streets of Trost district, not paying attention to Levi’s various protests.

Their journey lasted too long for Levi who sighed in relief when Hanji finally stopped in front of a small house with burgundy red bricks covered by honeysuckles. Fetching a pair of keys from their inside pocket, Hanji opened the door to their parents’ place, and Levi almost gasped at the layers of dust inside.

“Are they even home?” Levi asked while Hanji opened the windows, letting some fresh air in.

“They’re outside.” Hanji stated, though Levi could _not_ see anyone outside. “Come with me!”

Levi still followed Hanji to the small garden behind the house, where Levi first spotted a bench. Hanji sat there, and began speaking.

“Hi Mom, hi Dad! It’s been a while.” Hanji said to the two graves in the middle of the grass, with names and dates that belonged to Hanji’s parents. “This time, I came with a friend, but he’s shy so I’ll do the talking.

Levi listened carefully as Hanji spoke to their parents for possibly an hour, perhaps more. He could tell it had been some time since they last came here, because they quoted some events that, for Levi, had happened ages ago. Hanji told their parents everything: the results of their experiments, how their missions went, the people they met and lost, and even included funny anecdotes about Erwin Smith.

Once they were done, Hanji put the flowers they had picked up earlier on their graves, and stood back to bid them farewell.

They were about to leave when they noticed that Levi was still facing the grave, as if there was something he wanted to say, but couldn’t find the words.

“You have a weird-ass child.” Levi blurted out all of sudden, making Hanji’s eyes widen. “But they’re the best at what they do and they’re actually nice sometimes so I don’t mind being around them.”

Hanji couldn’t help but smile. Wrapping an arm around the captain’s shoulders, the squad leader led them out of the house, and slowly, they returned to their headquarters, still attached to each other when they arrived.

Erwin was talking to a couple of soldiers, who quickly disappeared once their squad leader walked towards them. It was useless to say that Hanji had quite a bad reputation amongst the new recruits who, for some reason Hanji can’t explain, view them as a titan freak. And as most of them tend to care about their own life, they’ve been advised by a certain midget to stay away from Hanji.

It was _absolutely not_ a way for Levi to keep Hanji’s attention to himself, you are wrong if you think it is.

“There you are. Feeling better?” Erwin asked as he saw that Levi no longer had an increased wrinkle between his brow and the skin tone of a ghost.

Levi nodded.

“It’s definitely thanks to me.” Hanji joked. “I’m the best nurse in the survey corps.”

Erwin and Levi both scoffed. “Your chicken soup still tasted like shit, four-eyes.” Levi commented.

“Maybe it did, but it helped you.” Hanji retorted, sticking their tongue out.

Levi tsked, and Erwin was glad to see that the two of them were already arguing so soon.

“Where were you, by the way?” Erwin wondered. “Moblit was asking after you two.”

Levi immediately glanced at Hanji, who remained calm.

“We went out to see an old acquaintance.” they simply replied, and although Levi had a thousand questions about Hanji’s parents, their deaths and how it was growing up with them, he said nothing.

It would be their own little secret.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to imweirdbutimproud2099 (I think it was you,,, or enderblender) for the prompt!!! hope this pleases you….. 
> 
> Me : *studied rocks three years ago but never got to speak much about it  
me : you know what i’m gonna show off my knowledge about ROCKS long live the métagabbro facies schiste bleu
> 
> thanks for reading!!!!! it's almost 5am and im so tired so i hope there aren’t too many typos,,,, if so tell me!!! 
> 
> im terribly sorry for the,,, delay but i've literally been trying to finish this for A MONTH but for some reason i. couldn't. so i apologize if this is shitty i'm experiencing a HUGE writer's block ha ha ha 
> 
> i’ve noticed and i’ve also been told that a lot of people come here to speak to me…. so i’m dropping my curiouscat here so you can talk to me!! im just a bit scared that ppl are here simply for that and don’t really care about what I write but I may be overthinking it dkdkkds anyway… https://curiouscat.me/gaiarcane


End file.
